Field of Invention
The present disclosure relates to a vehicular lamp that utilizes a planar light emitting member.
Related Art
Vehicular lamps are known which utilize a plane light source such as organic EL (Electroluminescent) panel. For example, Patent Document 1 discloses a vehicular lamp in which a plane light source that is formed of a strip of soft light emitting material is grounded within a lamp chamber that is defined by a housing and a transparent cover. The strip of light emitting material has a first light emitting surface that is oriented to the rear of a vehicle and a second light emitting surface which is oriented to a side of the vehicle. The first and second light emitting surfaces are designed so that light from one light emitting surface is not incident on the other light emitting surface.